


Commissioned smut stories

by Flamingwulf2k



Category: RWBY
Genre: Creampie, Dominance, F/F, F/M, Foot Jobs, Full Nelson, Futanari, Shower Sex, Teasing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-23
Updated: 2019-09-15
Packaged: 2020-07-12 09:20:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19943806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flamingwulf2k/pseuds/Flamingwulf2k
Summary: Its a large sum of one shot smut stories ive been commissioned. These were fun and new to me so thanks to those who do commission me.





	1. Steamy Golden Lion

**Author's Note:**

> This Story is Arslan X Yang and commisioned by DarkTenshikage thanks.

Inside beacon showers Arslan Atlan had walked in to clean herself after a tiring workout. During that she had met up with a fellow brawler, Yang Xiao Long. She hadn’t thought much of the Blonde until she noticed that she was entering the same restroom. Arslan casually stripped herself, showing off her sweat glazed brown body. Yang didn’t notice that the ebony beauty was near, and she started to strip herself. Arslan turned to look at Yang before she noticed something that made her pause.

When Yang pulled her black shorts off, something long, white, thick and hard flopped out between the blonde’s legs. ‘Is that a.’ She got a full view of it and Arslan was able to see the massive cock that hung between Yang’s legs. Her eyes went wide as she saw the slightly veiny member and bit her lip as she kept looking. Yang didn’t notice as she took the rest of her clothes off and turned to see Arslan. “Oh, hey there Arslan.” She said before smirking. “Wanna join me in the showers~?” Yang asked as she slowly walked past the fighter.

She flashed a cocky smirk to the Ebony beauty and couldn’t help but admire her body. Her smooth muscles that weren’t defined too obviously. The way she looked pridefully in fights or in the norm, and her breasts weren’t something to ignore either. Yang soon got to the door and looked at the equally naked girl. “So… You gonna Join Arslan~?” She asked while barely noticing the slight blush on Arslans Cheeks before she flashed her own smile.

“I think I know just what to do Yang~”

-FWK-

“Ahh.. Fuck~ your good at sucking cock Arslan~” Yang complimented the platinum haired beauty as she was on her knee’s her chocolate colored skin shinning from the warm water hitting their bodies. Arslan was currently licking and sucking Yang’s cock while she used her surprisingly soft hands to stroke the shaft and fondled her balls. 

Arslan simply smiled up at Yang while she was swelling with pride. Now that she had such a big cock all to herself. She licked and swirled her tongue around the tip, and she took it into her mouth more. “Mmmnmnn Thanks for the compliment blonde~” Arslan said before she took it down her throat. Yang’s member bulged her throat out and Arslan’s went down until her nose touched Yang’s crotch. She stuck her tongue underneath the hard cock before she managed to lick at her balls. Pulling her head back she stroked it a bit and kissed the side while licking underneath the shaft to the tip where she flicked her tongue at the tip which oozed out pre cum.

Yang was in heaven, she put her hand on Arslan’s head and rubbed it. She loved seeing the hot fighter worship her cock with kisses and licks. With her nice dark brown breasts jiggling with each movement of her head, as well as the way she saw Arslan’s pink pussy dripping with arousal. She knew it wasn’t the steam from hot showers. She then pushed Arslans head down making her gag on her cock. “Take it all in you beautiful slut~” Yang said while she thrusted her hips into Arslan’s mouth and down her throat faster and harder. After a few more strong bucks from Yang’s hips she pulled Arslans head off.

She gasped and saw Yang jerking her cock a bit before she moaned out and then long thick strands of cum shot out and hitting her face. To add to the sexiness of the situation Arslan opened her mouth as Yang gave her a hell of a facial. The white strands of her cum contrasted to her beautiful chocolate brown skin. Once she felt it end Arslan smiled and wiped some off into her mouth. “That it Yang? Heh knew id be able to outlast you.~” Arslan said but she didn’t notice that Yang’s cock was still hard.

“Oh no. This isn’t the end Arsy~” Yang said as she got behind her and picked her up by her thighs. She gasped and felt Yang’s fat cock smack against her glistening cunt making her shiver before Yang thrusted up. 

“Ahhhh~! OH GODS!” Arslan felt Yang’s cock stretch her pussy and fill it up. She panted and leaned against Yang’s chest as the blonde smirked and lowered the ebony girl down making her moan out more. Loud patting noises echoed through the showers as Yang fucked and pounded Arslan’s tight cunt. With each thrust and bounce Yang’s cock went deeper into the chocolate skinned beauty and even formed a bulge on her hard-earned abs making Arslan’s moans of pleasure turn to wails of ecstasy. Just hearing her name being called out by the exchange student. “FUCK YANG~! IM GOING TO CUM AGAIN~!” Arslan yelled out as she felt Yang groping both of her bouncing breasts and then came all over the blonde’s cock once more.  
Yang felt Arslan’s strong orgasm and gasped out loudly. Feeling her cock being squeezed and milked by the tight pussy Yang groaned out and came filling up the ebony fighter full of her cum. “Oh Yeah~!” She said hilting her cock in fully while pressing her back against the wall enjoying the feeling of filling up such a prideful fighter. Neither even knew if the other was on protection or not but that didn’t go through their minds for now.

Now Yang slid down the wall. Holding Arslan by her thighs and panted before she felt her head moved. Her lips were caught in a tongue filled sweet kiss from the girl she possibly knocked up. The two made out with Arslan slightly moving her hips against Yang’s crotch before she pulled off. “Hah… ah… wanna go again~?” She said smirking while Yang’s cock sprang back to life. They were both satisfied immensely but now they both looked into each other’s eyes almost obsessively.  
“Yes~” Yang answered. They then soon continued making out and more.


	2. Toil and Trouble~ (Emerald X Salem)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Commissioned by @Darktenshikage for 782 words.  
> Emerald is caught speaking out of line and is punished by Salem in an interesting way before the tables are turned on the immortal grimm queen.

Emerald didn’t know how she got into this position, but she was starting to both enjoy and regret it. She was on the chair of her leaders’ room. Salem the powerful Grimm queen was just standing in front of her, wearing her loose looking robes which did a good job of showing off the immortal’s body and shapely figure. It also didn’t help that the robes were thin enough for Emerald to get a good view of Salem’s nipples showing on her breasts. “Do you know why you are here child.” She said while moving her hands and rubbed the bulge in Emerald’s shorts making the cock underneath twitch.   
“B-Because… ahh… I… I spoke out of line...” Emerald said whimpering a bit as the nice hard black cock was released making her gasp as the cool air hit its throbbing form. “Ah! M-Miss Salem!” Emerald said as she saw the immortal’s soft pale hand hold her member, barely even able to wrap her fingers around it. She panted and took deep breaths as her cock pulsated in Salems hold.

“It’s also because of this Emerald~” Salem said as she moved her hand up and down, stroking the shaft to her hearts content as she used her magic to make Emeralds clothes disappear and have her entirely naked. “It’s not every day I see one of these, large and thick tools. I must say you are rather gifted.” Salem complimented as she let the chair get pulled from under Emerald making her gasp as she was on her back with Salem above her. “I wonder how it’ll react to this~?” Salem then raised a foot and slowly put it on Emerald’s cock. 

“a-Ahh!~!” Emerald let out a loud moan as she felt Salem’s soft and smooth white foot rub her cock. The tip was rubbed and felt up by the dominant grimm Queen’s sole as she smirked and grew a perverted smile at Emeralds state. “nnngh M-Miss Salem… Ah wait...” She felt Salem moving her feet more as she curled her toes against the tip which oozed out pre cum as she continued the teasing. She couldn’t take it much longer and looked at Salem’s robed form and panted as she noticed her crotch starting to get darker than usual, she was getting aroused from teasing her! “”I-Ill… I’ll show her!”   
Then as Salem moved her foot back content with her teasing she was quickly jumped and let out a gasp as she was pushed onto her back. “Ahh! Emerald! What’s the meaning of- Oaaahh~” She let out a rather load moan as she felt her robe pushed up and her wet grey slit revealed before the tip of Emerald’s cock rubbed it. She panted and wanted to glare at the minty hared girl but the wat her heat was rubbed made her words of anger leave as she moaned more. 

“N-No more teasing Salem. Now ill end you what you’ve started here.” Emerald said getting over her fear of Salem’s power, seeing the strong women moaning so beautifully had that effect on her. Soon she moved Salems legs to the sides and pushed her cock into her tight pussy. With literal years of no attention Emerald was one of the first people to fuck salem in a while, and she was in love with the feeling. “Ah~ So damn tight... Gods this is amazing!” 

Salems words died in her mouth as she let out louder shrieks of pleasure from each pounding thrust the illusionist sent into her. Her world was rocked after each coming thrust from the girl, she couldn’t handle it much longer as she moaned loudly and came all over the big black futa cock. Her pussy lips squeezing and milking it to fill her up. Emerald certainly delivered as she let out a loud moan and hilted her cock into the grimm queens cunt, rubbing it against her g spot as the immortal’s toes curled from her orgasm. “AAHh~ OH SALEM~!!” Emerald wailed as she finished filling her with nice thick and warm cum. She stood up and pulled her member put and saw Salems shaking form as her slightly gaped pussy oozed out plenty of cum from the dark skinned futa. “hah.. ah… that showed... you.” Emerald said tired before seeing Salems pussy retighten and gasped as Salems deep breaths turned normal. 

“Well hah… I haven’t come like that for a long while~” Salem said standing up as she allowed the cum to run down her pale thighs and cupped Emeralds shaking chin. “We should do this more often, Emerald~” She said before kissing the shaken girl who blushed and would love to dominate that immortal once more.


End file.
